


You Could've Just Asked

by AryaWinchester



Series: Halloweek 2015 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloweek, Halloween, High School AU, Teacher AU, halloween decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John challenges Sherlock to a classroom decorating contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could've Just Asked

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not a day late and you guys are totally not getting two fics today. Shhhhh.....  
> Hope you like it!

Sherlock walked down the hallway of the high school. Students were laughing and looking in lockers; one ran by him.

“Mr.Thomas, no running in the hallways. Don’t laugh, Mr.Finnigan. Shouldn’t you be getting to class?” Sherlock scolded them, looking down with eyes like a vulture. They both mumbled “sorry Mr.Holmes.” and walked off.

It was only a week until Halloween and the staff and students of Blackwell Academy made a point of it by decorating classrooms and lockers. Sherlock could see all of it.

He made it to his first period english class and pulled out his keys, ready to unlock the door and let the early students in.

“Good morning, Mr.Holmes.” a cheery voice from across the hall rose above the noisy chatter.

Sherlock turned to see John, the english teacher from across the hall, “And to you, Mr.Watson.”

He unlocked his room, but John kept talking. “You don’t have your class decorated yet?”

Sherlock sighed and walked over to the short man. “No, Watson, I don’t. I prefer Christmas. You seem to be in a chatty mood this morning.” he noted the bags under John's eyes and how his jacket was crumpled. “What happened? Did your girlfriend break up with you?”

John smiled weakly. “Late night marking papers. So you’re not going to put up anything for Halloween.”

“No. Why are you so fixated on this?” Sherlock was puzzled, which didn’t happen very often.

“I just thought we,” John swung open his classroom door, “Could have a contest.”

Inside the class, Halloween lights hung from the whiteboard, a skull sat on his desk, and a few jack-o-lanterns grinned wickedly from various places. The back of the door had a paper witch hanging on it, as if she flew into it on her broom.

John knew the other teacher couldn’t refuse a challenge; as if it was built into his hardwiring to accept all dares thrown at him.

Sherlocks face turned red. “A contest. To see who can be more childish?”

John shrugged. “If that's what you want to call it. But if you don’t want-”

“What's the prize?”

“How about loser buys drinks?” John suggested quietly, as not to have the students hear teachers talk about drinking.

Sherlock shot him a glare. “You’re on.”

John watched as the steaming man walked back to class, probably to plan the decor.

A science teacher, Molly, walked over to John's class and joined him in watching Sherlock.

“Why’d you do that for?”

“How else would I get him to go out?” John walked into his class, waving at a few kids who had sneaked past him and were sitting, and started unpacking his bag.

“Out?” Molly followed him.

“Thank you, Luna.” John took a paper from a light haired girl and turned to Molly. “Yeah. He’s been here for how long? Longer than me, but I’ve never seen him come out with us. He always stays home.”

“So this is just an elaborate plan to get an introverted man with no friends to leave his house.”

He looked up from his papers, straight faced. “Yes.”

Molly shook her head and walked back to the door. “Good luck with that.”

When John got to his room the next day, the light in Sherlock's room was on but the door was closed.

He went over and knocked.

Sherlock stuck his head out. “What.”

“I was just wondering how the decorations were going.”

The dark haired man seemed to have permanently squinted eyes. “Better than yours.” he said, before slamming the door in John's face.

“Sherlock, open the door.”

He popped back out. “It's Mr.Watson, and who is judging the rooms? Because we’ll each just vote for ourselves.”

“Just open the door.” John rolled his eyes.

Sherlock backed away and let John in.

There was a skeleton in the corner dressed like a mad scientist, pumpkins everywhere. (Probably) fake blood stained the walls, and most important, a very realistic looking jack-o-lantern drawn on a blackboard at the back of the room. Halloween music started playing from a speaker on the teacher's desk.

“Did you draw that?” John turned to Sherlock and pointed at the board.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice the chalk on my hands.” he held them up to show how coloured they were.

John nodded and looked around. “You win. We’ll meet at 4:30?”

He started to leave but was blocked by the taller man. They were close, toes almost touching.

“If you wanted to go out with me,” Sherlock whispered, “You could’ve just asked.”

John smiled. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

He walked back to his first period class and waited for the final bell to ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was pretty short, but Saturdays is over 1000 words so be happy  
> Read, Write, Love


End file.
